And so Twilight fell over Ikebukuro
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Shizuo finds himself in Forks, and beats up some Vampires. A fill for Durarara kink meme. Possible character death, but not really specified. Written by a Twilight hater, so you know. Edward/Bella and onesided Jacob/Bella. Feedback is loved :D


**Note: Durarara nor Twilight series are mine. They belong to their respective owners (Narita Ryhogo and Mrs Meyer.) This is crack, and I don't especially like Twilight. But enjoy reading anyway xD**

It was a normal day at the little town called Forks. It rained as always, and Bella was hating her boring biology subject as always.

'Seriously, if not for Edward I'd really quit this school. Why won't he turn me into a vampire already so that we could face eternity together?' the girl thought as she was pretending to listen to the biology teacher Mr. Plant. Reallly, she had the Biology course already! Why didn't the school let her have psychology instead?

The love of her life, a glorious vampire was sitting beside her, holding her hand in reassurance. Once after school, he planned to go further in their relationship. Maybe not actually so far as have sex with her, oh no his beloved Bella was too young to that, but if her father lets him, Edward was planning to sleep with her in his room.

He was waiting impatiently when this lesson ends. It was the last lesson for this day and Edward couldn't wait to take Bella home.

Finally, after an hour the irritating sound of the school bell rang and the class stood up. Edward offered Bella to take her books, and she accepted with a genuine smile.

When both of them went to the parking, they were a bit astonished as they saw Edwards silver Mercedes being lifted up.

The bystanders observed as a tall and muscular blonde with blue sunglasses in a bartender suit swirled around the priceless Mercedes and wanted to throw it at somebody.

The very reason why the man picked up a car was that a tall and dark boy got in his sight. Jacob Black, for that was the name of the boy smiled a fake smile as he observed the blonde.

Shizuo Heiwajima was living a great life. Though sometimes he was pretty annoyed at things. Especially his friends like an underground doctor with weird ideas and a certain Flea.

The reason that he was in Forks was simple. He had been payed to hurt some vampires by the undercover Vampire killing agency.

Normally Shizuo won't agree to such things, hell he hated violence and he never killed a man though he swore to his mortal enemy to kill him someday, but the life of his brother was at stake. And Shizuo loved his brother dearly so he would do anything for Kasuka. Including getting rid of some vampires.

The way to recognize them was that they were pale and sparkling... yes, sparkling in the sun, and had red eyes.

The reason that he was swirling a silver Mercedes on a dark tall guy was that that human reminded him of the Flea way too much.

"Oi, It's my car! Get it back to place!" A random guy from the crowd that was pretty tall said, with a tone of threat. But Shizuo payed no mind as he looked at his features.

Pale skin, pretty tall... Shizuo couldn't tell if he was sparkling due to the cloudy weather, but his eyes had a red glint.

"Oh? Then take it!" Not thinking about it much Shizuo directed the silver Mercedes at that guy and trowed it.

It hit the man so that he stumbled to the ground and fell unconscious. The car was pretty much ruined.

The girl that was near the guy, began all scream and call his name. Nearly crying. But the probably Vampire didn't respond.

Shizuo didn't know how he could understand what people here said. He wasn't fluent in English, nor could so much people talk Japanese in the middle of America. He was grateful though. Not caring about the astonished crowd he went out of the school area in search for a good place to smoke.

The flying Mercedes surprised all of them. Bella fell tears fall from her eyes as her beloved Edward Cullen didn't respond.

After ten minutes she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jacob with a genuine smile.

"I think we should get him to the hospital. He may have hit his head. Maybe he'll have amnesia?" Jacob said, his voice pretty worried, though it was a fake worry. He was happy to see his rival knocked out and his beloved Bella all in tears. Maybe she'll need his shoulder to cry on?

"No. No I'm fine. More importantly... what happened? And who was this guy?" Edward said, a bit confused when he awoke in no time. His Vampire nature did that his scars were healing very fast.

"Shizauo something. A guy from Japan. Hunts Vampires. And hates all black haired men apparently" Jacob said, standing up and heading for the exit.

"You'll have to be careful from now on, my dear Edward. What if he catches you?" Bella asked, her pretty face still in tears.

Edward dried them with soft kisses.

"I'm not that weak. And now let's go to my house. I have a surprise for you, my love." Edward said and he and Isabella Swan left the school ground.

While they were taking a walk in the town, they saw the blonde man. Fear crept into Bella, but Edward was with her, holding her arm tightly.

The blonde was standing beside a vending machine, smoking a cigarette of unknown brand. The couple passed him naturally, and Edward smelled his blood. It seemed delicious by the scent, but he couldn't kill a man. Only animals were the creatures that he drank blood from.

However this Japanese guy didn't seem so human. But... no Edward couldn't do this. Not when Bella was around.

Shizuo noticed the couple, and the thought sickened him. That girl reminded him too much of Namie, Izaya's annoying secretary. However she seemed more dramatic and stupid than the director of Yagiri pharmacies.

The blonde Japanese noticed also that this Edward guy had red eyes indeed. And the thought sickened him. He didn't like to be reminded of the flea too much.

Not finding any reason but the reddish eyes, Shizuo broke his cigarette in half and stomped on it crushing the cancer stick completely. Then he took the vending machine and without a word hit the Vampire again. Somehow he managed to not hit the girl at all.

Thinking that now his job was done, Shizuo wanted to head back to Japan again. Who knew if Izaya wasn't at Ikebukuro under his absence?

However the blonde was surprised as slowly he was surrounded by a bunch of people. The Bella girl cried in the corner over Edwards unconscious body and it irritated Shizuo a bit.

When he looked closer at the people surrounding him, he noticed that all of them was pale and had red eyes. He groaned and took the nearest object that was by his hand.

It occurred to be a stop sign, and Shizuo switched it in his hand. He looked at all the vampires around him and counted 12.

The move with the stop sign was intending to scare them away, but they proceeded nearer to him.

"Ah... I see. You want my blood hmm? Sorry. No such things are happening." Shizuo said with angry tone as he throwed the street sign at first of the vampires. But it knocked out three.

The other 9 were to taste his hands and kicks. After twenty minutes, all vampires were lying down and Shizuo called for a taxi.

Bella took no notice to the blonde leaving. She fell asleep on her lovers body. Edward might never wake up again, and she wanted to be with him.

When Shizuo returned to Ikebukuro, he went straight to Shinjuku to a certain information brokers office. He knocked the door and saw the "flea" by his computer, trolling the internet as always probably.

"Oi Flea." Shizuo announced his presence by not angry but strongly annoyed tone of voice.

Izaya ignored the blonde ex-bartender altogether.

"I think you are a vampire. You have pale skin and red eyes. Just wanted to let you know that vampiers are even easier to knock out than normal humans. I'll really kill you someday." Shizuo said as he lighted the cigarette and left stunned informant in his apartment.

"Ah Shizu-chan. I'm sure you read too much books by Stephanie Meyer. And don't worry. I hate you too." Izaya said as he was sure that the blonde left his apartment.

As the blonde bodyguard headed home that day, Twilight was setting over the city of Ikebukuro.

THE END

(A/N: Okay this is the anon from above. I filled it anyway. I hope that Bella is stupid as expected xD I hope that you enjoyed reading it anyway. Also sorry if somebody here likes Twlight series. I just happen to be a hater of it xD Feedback is loved ;D)


End file.
